The Deceit
by Dying.Rain
Summary: Alex was a deceiver. But now that he has commited his big deceit, the deceived must find a way to stop him before humanity crushes upon them. What could have happenend if Alex suceeded in gaining power. [IsaacJenna AlexJenna]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay, guys, it finally happened. I'm writing a ****chapter**** story. Meaning there's more than one chapter. Aren't you guys proud of me? Anyways, this is what may have happened if Alex succeeded in getting the power and lived. **

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear_.

Jenna had told everyone that Alex weas nothing but troube. But did anyone believe her? No. Her own brother, flesh and blood didn't even believe her.

It was funny how it worked out. Even though Jenna was the one who tried to convince everyone that Alex was bad news, she was the one who, in the end most blindly trusted him.

"Finally it's done. The lighthouses are all lit."

There mere sight of him made Jenna shake, her heart pounding. She knew his devilish intentions , how he wanted power and nothing would stop him. She knew all along.

"_Why do you want power so badly?" Jenna asked. She wasn't expecting a reply, she was just voicing her thoughts._

_"As adepts, wanting power is only naturural," Alex said slowly, suprising the fire-haired girl._

_"I don't want power," argued Jenna. "I just want the world to be okay, go back home to Vale, and see Isaac." Realizing that she had mentioned Isaac, she blushed beet red. _

_Alex ignored her expression and shook his head. "You are to niave," he said, causing Jenna to give an offended look. "There is nothing wrong with that," he continued. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun touch his face. Jenna waited somewhat patiently. _

_"Go on," Jenna whispered._

_"I want… someone to pay…" Alex mumured._

_Jenna flinched. 'Never get on Alex's bad side,' Jenna thought. _

_"Don't look so alarmed. It's not you, nor any of your friends."_

_"Who is it?" Jenna asked curiously._

_"My parents," Alex said stocily. _

_"Your…?" _

_"Jenna," Alex cut in. "Isn't it time for lunch?" _

_Jenna nodded. "Y-yes," Jenna stammered. "Why,I think it is," she continued quickly and exited the room._

A gust of cold wind swipping across her checks snapped her back to reality. "Alex!" Jenna called out. "Stop! Please…." Her strong tone faltered.

Alex shook his head as he grabbed the golden colared sphere into his hands. Jenna squeezed her eyes shut and felt a strong force knock her to the ground.

---

"Jenna?" a gentle voice penerated through her cloudy mind. Her eyes flickered open.

"Isaac?" The figure before her nodded his head.

"Did Alex" Once again, the figure nodded his head.

"Why aren't we dead? How come we're not in the Mars Lighthouse anymore?"

"Alex seemed to have a bit of heart and dropped us off to Prox," Isaac said sartasticly.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Isaac said honestly.

"Do you know where he's going?"

"Imil."

"How do you know this?" Jenna stared at Isaac.

"Ivan and Sheba managed to mind read him while he was off guard," Issac said.

Off guard? Since when was Alex off guard? 'Maybe he was overly excited about his new-found power,' Jenna though bitterly.

"I guess it's off to Imil," Jenna said.

"Huh?"

"If Alex is going there," Jenna said slowly. "Shouldn't we be going there to?"

"Jenna," Isaac started. "Alex is currantly the most powerfull adept in the world. We need to get more powerfull, and get more adepts –possibly an army."

"We should get going," Jenna insisted. "Not nessacarily to Imil, but we need to get to more adepts. I don't think they apreciate Alex having that much power. And besides" Jenna stopped talking. "Our parents! Are they really dead?"

Isaac shook his head. "The Wise One said that if we can defeat Alex, he'll bring our parents out of their coma," he said solemnly.

"Come on! We ought to get ourselves busy!" Jenna said, driven by the new momentum of getting their parents back.

Isaac stared at her for awhile and when Jenna looked up, they both blushed and looked away.

"_Most likely, we'd be finding Isaac. We do, after all have different goals," Kraden said solemnly._

_Sheba made a face. "Jenna, you and Isaac are an item –can't you talk it out?" _

_Jenna's face turned beet red. "Sheba!"_

_Sheba shrugged. "It's true."_

What if what Sheba said had some partial truth? Did Isaac… like her? And did she…? Jenna shook her head. She couldn't think about this now. Something drastic was happening.

**A/N- Okay, I finished with my first chappie. I'm so proud of myself. Review please! Constructive critism greatly apreciated. Flames are accepted. I really would apreciate comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Did I do this for the other chapter? I don't own Golden Sun.**

"Mia…?" Jenna stepped tentatively into the Mercury adept's cabin. The ship shook slightly.

"Oh! Jenna, do come in," Mia said and beckoned for Jenna to come in. The two women stared at each other, for they had not communicated often before.

"How can you be so cheerful, Mia?" Jenna asked.

Mia shrugged. "we have no time to mourn, so we might as well be cheerful. Now, what do you need?"

"I…. I just wanted to talk," Jenna said.

"About…?"

"Alex," Jenna said cautiously.

"Oh…." Mia looked down. "I was a failure in being a good teacher- wasn't I?"

Jenna shook her head. "Mia it's not your fault. Alex has a head of his own and it seems to me that no one can change that."

"I was so proud of him," Mia sniffed. "He was so talented. One of the best adepts in Imil. I suppose you don't want to hear about the deceitful traitor's."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about," Jenna said.

Mia nodded slightly. "Well, Jenna, take a seat," Mia motioned to the empty mahogany chair. Jenna gratefully took reprieve from standing.

"About Alex…."

"Yes?" The aqua-haired women stared at her carefully.

"I remember once, Alex talked of his parents. He didn't seem to really like them."

Mia sighed. "You are quite correct. Alex's parents were spiteful that they didn't have a girl."

"But most people want boys." Jenna's feminist side took over. "Rather ridiculous actually."

"Not Alex's parents. If Alex was a girl, he could have become a priestess, a respectful position that would give his family lots of honor."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Seems like Alex's parents were jerks."

Mia nodded sternly. "Yes, they were. That's why they sent Alex to train under me. Whenever they saw him they sneered or looked embarrassed."

"How did Alex react?" Jenna asked softly.

"He tried to fight his father, but his father was too strong. Alex didn't stand a chance. I remember how beat up he was when he came back home. I warned him not to look for trouble but he didn't listen. There was dirt in his hair. Bruises and cuts were everywhere. He didn't even have enough psyenergy to heal himself."

"Poor Alex…." Jenna said softly, imagining Alex in Mia's description.

"How did you know that Alex disliked his parents?"

"Alex told me once. I asked him why he wanted power," Jenna replied.

"Wow. Alex doesn't like talking about his past. A bit antisocial, I think."

Jenna shrugged. "It was one of the few times we weren't on each other's nerves."

Mia nodded. "I'm so ashamed."

"Don't be," Jenna assured. "Anyways, I promised Garret that I would keep watch for all the monsters that jump on deck."

Mia blushed scarlet. "Can I come too?"

Jenna stared at Mia suspiciously. "You like him, don't you?"

Before Mia could say a response, Garret's head popped in. "Come on Jenna; it's our shift. Oh hey," he said noticing Mia. "Are you okay? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever or something?"

Mia shook her head, blushing madly. "I'm fine. I'll help with the monsters."

Jenna gave Mia a sly look as the three moved to the front deck.

Jenna readied herself to attak the water formed monster, but before she could strike, a beam of light pierced through the monsters jelly-like heart.

Jenna found herself opened her mouth in surprise.

A group of adepts trailed behind two adepts in the front.

_Karst and Agitio. _

A/N- so this chapter is shorter, but I got out why Alex hates his parents and some Garret Mia in it. I'm think of writing them a oneshot. I'm lost about the pairings right now so give some suggestions. I

**I was inspired to get this chapter up, when someone put me on their story alert. I still don't have any reviews, but a story alert is something. Constructive criticisms. Flames are accepted. Much needed advice will be gladly accepted. Especially on the pairings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I got a review! I GOT A REVIEW! Which means, I've been inspired to type the next chapter! Unfortunately, my reviewer didn't use his account, so I'll reply here.**

**Demanding Life: I seriously don't know whom I want the pairing to end with. If you read my author's note, you would know that I wanted some advice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.**

_Story Recap:_

_A group of adepts trailed behind two adepts in the front._

Karst and Agitio

Jenna, Garret and Mia raised their weapons defensively, ready to fight.

"We wish not to fight," Karst said in a smooth, silky voice.

"Why should we trust you?!?" Jenna challenged. "You're known for using people!" Jenna's peers nodded in silent agreement.

"Why… you little…"

"I will not deny the fact that we use people," Agitio said calmly.

"Then why should we trust you?!?" Jenna repeated.

"Because if you and your little…."

"Because we have a common goal," Agitio once again interrupted Karst.

"But she's a mean, grumpy, querulous old harridan," Garret pointed out, looking at Karst.

"I ought to…"

"Karst, stop. We all want Alex gone," Agitio said.

"How did you survive?" Mia asked.

"A few volunteers from the village rescued us," Agitio replied.

"Jenna sighed. "You have my favor. Mia, Garret, watch tem. I'll get the others. "

Garret and Mia nodded, blushing lightly. They only watched for a few minutes before Jenna came back with the rest of the group, explaining the situation.

"Well, what do we do?" Jenna asked. "We do need more adepts."

Isaac didn't stop Karst. "That crazy women over there wants to _kill_ me."

"Well _he_ killed _my _sister," Karst replied, glaring Isaac.

Agitio sighed. "Karst, stop. Isaac didn't know."

Karst looked away in disgust.

"Well?" Jenna asked. "Felix? Sheba? Piers? Ivan? Mia? Garret? Kraden?"

Kraden cleared his throat. "As Jenna said, we do need as many adepts as we can get."

Felix nodded. "We need as many adepts as we can get."

Sheba sighed. "As much as I dislike it, Kraden is right. We need more people."

"Yes, you're all right. Even though Karst wishes to kill Isaac, we need them. We need to get more people. More weapons, more ships, more people-it all adds up to more power," Piers said.

"I'm willing if you're all willing," Ivan said shyly.

"Then it's settled," Jenna announced. "Agitio, your crew can stay on your ship, right?"

Agitio shook his head. "We'll need to have some people go on your ship. We can fit them all on ours, but it's a bit squeezed."

"Okay then," Felix said. "We'll meet below for plans on what to do next."

Agitio nodded. "Come Karst."

Karst nodded. "Bye for now. We'll see you later on our ship."

And with that, the two groups parted.

"Who is going to the meeting?" Jenna asked. "We can't all go."

"Jenna, Isaac, and Felix will go for this one. Karst and Agitio are sending a few adepts to our side because they're a bit crammed," Sheba said.

The adepts nodded showed the adepts from Prox to their quarters.

"Where should we got next?" Isaac asked, carefully avoiding Karst eyes.

"We need more warriors," Agitio said calmly.

"Piers, Sheba, Garret, and Isaac can go too Lemuria for some more ships," Jenna said. Isaac seemed relieved at the idea that he was leaving Karst. "But we won't take any Prox warriors."

Agitio nodded in acceptance, while Karst looked ready to attack them. "Then we'll just be a bit crammed," Agitio said.

"Okay. We'll meet in Vale," Felix said.

"Why Vale?" asked Agitio.

"Well, first of all it's where it all started. Second of all, we can get lots of adepts from there too. We'll get adepts along the way too," Felix replied.

"Sounds like a plain. Afterwards, we'll have to go to even more places," Jenna said.

"Agreed," said Isaac.

"Very well," Agitio said.

"Farewell," Karst said.

Once again, the two groups parted and Isaac, Jenna and Felix left to meet with the others and tell the plan.

_A new chapter had begun.  
_

A/N- Actually, it was quite amusing having Isaac fear Karst. Anyways, I'm going away soon. So I won't be updating for a while. I've written the next chapter four, but it is undergoing... construction. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys! It turns out that Demanding Life was my brother so… yeah… Anyways, it's okay because a lot of other people (okay, just 3) reviewed me. My many thanks to: **

**anominous- I'm glad you think it's good. I'm updating! Thanks for reviewing.**

**MissDoomDragon – Thank you so much! Like your name, by the way.**

**EmpressVicky- I'm glad you like it. Thanks a bunch!**

**Okay folks, so here's the deal: REVIEW!!!!!!!! Please?**

**Ok, anyways, for this chapter, I had to research this. If you forgot because you didn't play the game for a while, Hama is Ivan's sister. **

**---**

"Where should we go?" asked Felix. Ivan raised his hand slowly.

"Can we go to the Lama Temple?" Ivan asked slowly.

"Why?" Karst asked harshly.

"Hama might be able to help us," Ivan muttered.

"Who is this Hama?" Agitio asked.

"My sister, " Ivan said, drawing out the letters. "She's a powerful Jupiter adept and the leader of Lama Temple monks. She gave me the power of reveal and Piers got wings for his ship from her."

"I remember her!" Jenna said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Ivan nodded, summoning his courage. "Let's be off than!"

"Are we almost there?" groaned ia, panting slightly. "We've been wandering around without rest for _hours_."

"Almost," panted Ivan, pausing slightly to catch his breath.

The adepts carried on for a while longer. "There!" Jenna breathed, pointing at a magnificent temple in front of them.

"Ivan, do you want to knock?" Felix asked. Ivan nodded and knocked the large bronze door. After waiting a split second, a young monk peeked his head out cautiously.

"Y-yes?" the monk stammered nervously.

"We wish to see Master Ham," Ivan said.

"She wishes to see no one," the monk replied-a bit more confident.

"Tell her its Ivan," the Jupiter adept replied. "Please?

The monk sighed. "Hold on."

After waiting a bit, the monk returned, and studied Ivan. "Master Hama says: If you truly are my brother, than you needn't my powers to open the gate of this temple." The monk breathed slowly and quickly closed the door.

"Now what?" Karst asked impatiently.

"Reveal," Jenna whispered. Ivan nodded, and used the technique, revealing a little hole in the center of the door. Immediately, the door opened.

The young monk bowed with respect. "You may pass."

"Thank you," Jenna said graciously.

"Not you," the young monk said. "Only this young master." He ushered to Ivan.

Ivan sighed. "I'll be right back. I'll tell her about you," ivan said, rushing to meet his sister.

Once again, the group waited and after a while, the monk reappeared.

"You may pass." The monk bowed again.

"Thank you," Jenna said one again. The group rushed to meet Master Hama and Ivan. They arrived to a large room with Hama and Ivan standing in the center.

"What do you seek?" Hama whispered. "May fore-telling powers can no longer tell your fate. I cannot see a fate in which I'm involved in and you are involving me right now."

Felix and Jenna nodded to Ivan and let Ivan explain. After Ivan explained the situation, the leader of the monks nodded.

"I see," she muttered. Then straightening she said loudly, "I'm unsure of how to help you, but first things first. Ivan, come here. I have a weapon I was going to give you later when you grew older, but I think you are older now." Hama bent down to grab something. "Use reveal."

Ivan nodded and obeyed.

"Do you see something?" Hama asked.

Ivan nodded. "Yes, a trunk."

"Go ahead-open it."

Cautiously, Ivan opened the trunk, revealing an elaborate golden sword.

"It's the sister of the Cloud Brand, the Sun Sword. When forged together, they make the heavens blade," Hama whispered.

"Felix do you have the Cloud Brand?" Jenna asked. Felix replied with a swift nod.

"Thank you," Ivan said, putting the opulent sword in his bag.

"And one more thing about the sword," Hama said. "Only Obaba of Champa has the ability to forge the blades together."

Jenna wrinkled her nose. "That ugly hag nearly killed us with her ugly lizard."

Ivan ignored her. "Thank you, Hama."

Hama nodded. "Please take Swive with you and a few of my monks.

"Swive?" Mia asked. Hama nodded and showed them to a Jupiter dijin, which joined the adepts immediately.

"After thanking Hama, the adepts left with several monks and set out. Without words the knew there next destination:

_Champa._

**A/N- I have a question to ask you. Is it okay for me to create OC's? I've never written about them in a fanfiction, so I want to now. Thank you for reading. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I though I'd share with you an interesting piece of news. I can see how many people are lurking around my stories! You go on your story stats and it gives you numbers. The ratio to the number of hits and reviews are uneven and it makes me sad. I can see if you add me to your favorites or put me on story alert. So beware!

**P.S: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I was almost kind of waiting for some inspiration to keep me forward. I'd rather a "Update, stupid author" than no review at all. Just saying. So review all ye folks!**

**P.P.S: Wow. What a long author's note. Well, never mind that. Without further ado: the story!**

Jenna anxiously twirled her red lock of her, wrapping it around her slim finger. She paced around slowly on the rocking boat, wondering what to say to Obaba. She was an iron women, and hard to convince and get favors from. Obaba didn't do those kind of things.

"Miss Jenna, I was wondering what to say when we get to Champa. I've heard many tales of her, and I know that Obaba does not say, "yes" easily."

Jenna turned to see the voice talking to her. It was the monk from the Lama Temple that had greeted them at the door. Jenna respectively extended her hand for him to shake it. The monk hastily, and nervously shook her hand.

"Hi. I'm Jenna, but I think you already know that," Jenna greeted politly. The monk bobbed his head to give a nod. There was a long pause, for Jenna was waiting for the monk to introduce himself.

"What's your name?" she asked, trying to hide her impatience.

"Shao Lin. I'm glad to meet your acquaintance," he said quickly. "I am a simple student from the Lama Temple, hoping to learn and achieve much from this great voyage."

Jenna nearly raised her eyebrows. Was this rehearsed? "I see," Jenna said carefully. "As you know, I'm Jenna, hoping to stop a traitor and save the world." She didn't mean to, but it came out arrogant. When the monk didn't reply, Jenna quickly said, "I've met Obaba before, and though she is an iron women, she is of great asset. She has helped us before, and I only hope we needn't fight that wretched pet lizard of hers." Jenna nearly sighed. Now that the monk was talking so formal, she felt the need to be formal too.

The monk bobbed his head again. "I see. I was just wondering, Miss Jenna," he said in his thick accent.

Jenna smiled, relaxing. "Hey, no prob! Everyone is a great help here, and we're real lucky to have you."

The monk nodded once again to Jenna's annoyance. _"Can he stop with the nodding? It's driving me crazy," _Jenna thought. Outwardly, she said, "I'll be leaving now. Goodbye."

Jenna was pretty sure she saw the monk nod before she left.

An empty hole seemed to burning at the pit of Jenna's heart. Something was missing. What was it? Jenna sighed. She missed Isaac, missed her friends, and strangely… missed Alex. He was a good soul at times; he had saved her when he could have just let her die. Or was he just enhancing his act? Jenna shook her head. She just didn't know. Alex had been such a great asset to their mission, and when Felix was off doing something, he had kept time with her.

"_Alex, I'm bored. Entertain me," Jenna said like a 6 six year old bored to death. She swung her legs loosely of the chair she was sitting at. The two were at Jenna's hotel room, and Jenna was bored to death._

"_Jenna, I'm not your servant," he said smiling. _

"_So? You can still entertain me!"_

_Alex smiled. "Fine. Ask me a question. We can talk."_

_Jenna smiled. _

"Land ho!" The cheery cheers of the passengers on the ship forcibly shook Jenna from her thoughts. She went to meet her Jenna, Felix, Ivan, and Mia.

"Hey," she greeted, her mind still wandering. Jenna rubbed her temples, as if trying to rub off her memories with it. Giving a loud yawn and a good stretch, she said, "Obaba is going to be a challenge," Jenna said. The wind was a whip as it blew at her face without mercy.

Felix gave a curt nod, his shaggy brown hair landing in his eyes. "She is. We had to fight her scary lizard the last time." He looked as if he was in deep thought. "But if we have to fight the lizard again, I'm sure we can manage. Is everyone in top shape?"

Mia nodded. "Everyone. I healed them just a little while ago." She looked with worry at Jenna. Ever since the two girls had talked about Alex, they had gotten closer and Mia had gotten better at reading Jenna.

Ivan withdrew for his little corner. "What about Karst and Agitio?"

"Thank you," a new voice said. It was Karst, who looked moody as ever. Agitio held her nervously back, obviously afraid that Karst would explode any moment. Ivan backed away, retreating back to his old, timid self.

"What about them? They can help us fight if we need to fight. We'll just have to wait and see," Jenna replied. Her companions nodded, and left the ship without a word coming from their lips.

**A/N: Right now, I'm resisting the urge to just delete this story and edit everything. I feel like this chapter has more depth than my other one's, but I don't want to lose my reviews. I don't know what do. What do you think? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Yay! School is out, which means I have enough time (but not necessarily enough inspiration) to update. I said I would try to get a chapter up after finals, but I took a short break, cleaning my room. I will try to get updates up faster.

**Guess what? Aliki, my bestest friend and writing buddy is coming to visit me all the way from a different state. I haven't seen her in months! I'm really looking forward to it.**

**Anyways, I said I was considering adding an OC, but now I forget why I wanted to… I think I needed another supporting character. Hopefully, it'll come to me. **

**This chapter is dedicated to MissDoomDragon and EmpressVicky for reviewing so faithfully. You two are amazing! **

**Let the story begin!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Golden Sun.

The entire crew, which consisted of the Prox warriors, monks from the Lama Temple, and Jenna, Ivan, Mia, and Felix pooled near the exit of the boat, obviously wanting to get off.

"Guys," Felix tried to say but the noise was too loud and no one could here the leader of the team. "Guys," he tried to say again.

Jenna stood up on a large storage crate. "SHUT UP!" she said as loudly as possible. Each head turned to her with surprise. "My good brother Felix here has something to say. Please listen."

Finally quiet, Felix spoke again. "We can't all get off. Karst, Agitio, pick two of your best warriors. We will take a few of the best fighting monks. Now, how wants to be in charge?" Nearly every single hand rose up.

"Felix," Jenna whispered quickly. "Shao Lin, he's the most peaceful one and he won't ruin our ship by the time we get back."

"Right. Shao Lin, your in charge," Felix said. The little man looked surprised. "You'll be fine. Don't touch the crates or the anchor. If you guys want to get off to buy something, go in groups of seven, and only one group at the time. We don't want to run down their village."

After they made the rules clear, Ivan, Jenna, Mia, Felix, Karst, Agitio and a few of the monks and Prox Warriors made their way of the bought. Jenna stood to examine her surroundings, breathing in the air, and relived to heave her feet touch land again. "Mmmm," she mumbled. Her eyes scanned the area. It was looking a lot better with people moving around and doing their business. But it would most likely not last. With Alex solely controlling the biggest power of the world, every place was in danger. Including Champa. Jenna made a note to tell that to Obaba if she refused to help them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Karst demanded impatiently. "Let's go find the old hag!"

Jenna glared at female Prox warrior. "She's not an old hag. Let's visit Briggs, Chaucha, and Eoleo first."

Karst narrowed her eyes. "We have no time for games!"

"No, I suppose we don't have time for games, do we? But Briggs may give us solders. And we should respect them. This is _their _village. We could at least visit them," Jenna shot back.

Felix sighed. "Guys don't fight. But we should visit Briggs."

Jenna stuck her tongue out. "Told you so," she said.

"No wonder Alex ditched you," Karst mumbled. Jenna stopped.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Jenna asked with gritted teeth. Her hands quickly clutched Karsts shirt collar. Her eyes were narrowed, and she wasn't even sure why she was so mad, but she was. "He ditched you too!" she said, pushing her, a flame of fire accidentally shooting from her hand.

"Jenna!" Mia said, surprised. "Why did you do that?"

The mars adept shook her head. "I don't know. Let's just… go…" She sped up, her footsteps in a steady, fast beat, her head down. Her companions decided to let her tread ahead of them, alone.

"_Alex," _Jenna thought. _"Do you know how much trouble you've caused me? You take so many things away… You dirty thief!"_

"You wound me…I only meant to borrow it."

Jenna spun around, but saw that no one had said the line. He had said it to her, when he told her about considering stealing Pier's boat. Why was she hearing it now? _"Great," _Jenna thought. _"Now I'm beginning to here your voice in my head." _

"Here we are!" a voice interrupted her thoughts and Jenna looked up. It was the caves, dark and dank. They stepped in without a word, trailing to find Briggs. And then…

"Chaucha!" Jenna said.

"Jenna! What a surprise! Please, come in."

Jenna looked at the small, simple room. "Eoleo has gotten bigger," Jenna noted. She looked at the little toddler. "He's cute."

"Thank you," Chaucha said. "Briggs should be home any second now."

Just on cue, the gruff man entered the room. "Honey, I'm home!" he said. The line was so cliché, that it actually made Jenna chuckle.

"Chaucha?" Briggs asked confused. "Hey, it's you!" He looked a little scared now. "Do you… uh… need anything? I haven't stolen anything, I mean it!"

"No, no," Jenna said, laughing. Then she grew serious. "I'm here because of…" She summarized the events as quickly as possible. "We need to see Obaba, and we were wondering if you could lend some soldiers."

Briggs scratched his head. "Oh, hey! I want to come. It sounds like an adventure, to me!" he said. Chaucha didn't seem to like this idea.

"Briggs!" she protested. "We don't want to leave home! This is where we belong."

"Come on Chaucha! You and Eoleo can come! Don't you want to help our world?" Before Chaucha could protest smiled eagerly. "Come on, I'll get my best warriors, and you go see my grandmother."

The group obeyed, but Jenna felt bad for Chaucha. The women just wanted to feel settled, but her husband was a wide-eyed wanderer.

The group knocked onto the door.

"Come in." The voice was obviously Obaba's, wise, old, and gruff.

They took a breath, gulped, and started for the solemn looking door.

Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review.

A/N- I did it! I finished Chapter 6. I was going to have you guys meet Obaba in this chapter, but I didn't feel like it. Anyways, I am considering getting a beta (for this story as of now only). So if any of you guys are interested, please PM me or say so on a review. Ah… Reviews…. I like those…. They're nice… So guys, review!! No seriously, I mean REVIEW!!

**Review, please? **

Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review.


End file.
